Forever Yours
by savannahgleekx
Summary: Jesse breaks up with Rachel. Can Finn win her back? Finchel one shot.


_Decided I liked doing one shots, hope you enjoy this one! It's alot longer than the other and of course it is a Finchel one.! :)_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the characters all though I wish I did**_!_

* * *

Rachel stood there her face flooded with tears

_how could Jesse do this to her._

She couldn't believe it. As much as she thought he loved her, he obviously loved his future more and he didn't give a shit if he hurt her. Rachel's heart ached she felt like he had just ripped it right out of her chest and trampled on it.

Finn left football practise and walked down the hallway, because he was so tall he could see over all the other pupils, looking over at Rachel's locker there he saw her crying he frowned and barged past everyone rushing over to her.

"Rach what's happened?" He said pulling her into a comforting hug.

She willing let him, as her head rested into his chest she sniffled, he always smelt so refreshing, even if he'd just had football practise.  
She looked up at him her big brown eyes looked so helpless.

"J..Jesse" she trembled "h..he broke up with me, said he needed to fulfill his dreams and that I was stopping h..him" she stuttered then hiccuped.

"What a douche!" Finn growled "He didn't deserve you Rach, don't be upset" Finn said reassuring her.

He was angry though, Jesse St Jerk upsetting his _girl_, well she wasn't his but he wanted her to be, he regretted the day he broke up with her. He felt like he had just threw her into the arms of that dumbass!

"Rach".

"Yes Finn".

"I know I had my chance with you and I know I blew it big time, but I really want us to give it another go?" Finn said nervously.

Rachel knew that she was in love with Finn but she did still have strong feelings for Jesse even though he had just broke up with her.  
Although she wanted to give Finn another chance she just couldn't.

"Finn I can't" Rachel looked down she didn't want to see the upset look that appeared on his face

"Rach I miss you" Finn croaked. He really did as well, he missed not being able to kiss her whenever he wanted, he missed not being able to hold her hand or spend his weekends with her like he used to.

"Finn please, d..don't".

"I'm not giving up Rach." he lifted her head up and looked her in the eyes "I'll never give up".

She knew he wouldn't and secretly she didn't want him to.

_days past _and Jesse left WMHS.

_-In the auditorium-_

"All he wanted me for was my talent, he didn't love me" Rachel ranted as Finn listened never interupting her just letting her vent her feelings.

"I'm sorry Finn I shouldn't be putting all of this on you" Rachel said sitting down beside him.

"It's fine Rach, I'm here for you." He did that signature smile that Rachel found do adorable.

"Thank you, your an amazing person".

They stared at each other for a moment, _she's beautiful _Finn thought to himself.

He then moved Rachel's hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear, his fingers brushing against her cheek, she blushed and then laughed.

"He had no right y'know".

Rachel gave Finn a questioning look.

"Hurting you I mean".

"Well he did. So whats done is done I guess" Rachel let out a long sigh.

"I'll never hurt you" Finn hinted.

"Finn, I know you wont and it's not that I don't want to be with you I just.." Rachel paused.

"You just what?" Finn asked.

"I don't think I'm ready, I don't think I can trust boys anymore, I mean all they've ever done is hurt me" Rachel frowned.

Finn knew Rachel was referring to him and Jesse. He knew he'd hurt Rachel in the past and he hated himself for that but he was truly sorry and even she knew that.. right?.

"This doesn't change anything" Finn said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm not giving up".

Rachel smiled. "Don't" she whispered.

* * *

**Rachel.**

As Rachel lay in bed all she could think about was Finn. _Is this normal _she thought. She wasn't even with him, but she wanted to be so bad, but something inside her was stopping her, convicing her that she was just going to be hurt again.

_But maybe.. no Rachel all boys do is hurt you, you came into this world alone, it's better to be alone. _

Her thoughts were confusing her, she didn't no what to feel.

**Finn.**

Finn stared at the clock on the wall, It was 11:35pm he had to win back Rachel's heart one way or another he just had to. He grabbed his car keys and drove to her house.

-It was time-

Arriving there for 11:45pm he looked up at the house. All the lights were off. he got out of the car and walked around to the back were he saw Rachel's bedroom. Grabbing a few stones he began throwing them at her window. When finally she appeared in it.

"Finn what the heck are you doing here" she whispered as she opened the window.

"Rach, I love you" Finn whispered loudly and smiled

Rachel couldn't believe that he had drove all the way to her house at 11:45pm just to tell her that he was in love with her. She smiled softly.

"Wait there a minute" she said then shutting the window she disappeared.

Moments later she appeared at the back. Rachel opened the door and they both looked at each other and smiled. Then Rachel ran towards Finn and jumped into his arms, he picked her up and spun her round.

"Rach I want y-".

Before Finn could say another word Rachel crushed her lips onto his. They began to make out deeper and deeper. Then came up for air.

"Yes" Rachel said smiling.

Finn tilted his head confused.

"Yes, I'll go out with you, you muppet" she laughed.

Finn's smile grew and his eyes widened.

"Really" Finn couldn't believe it.

"I love you Finn" Rachel said as she pressed her lips onto his for the second time.

* * *

**Would really appreciate some reviews, let me know what you thought?**


End file.
